The Prize
by Mrs. Roonil Wazlib
Summary: Ginny is tired of sitting around and waiting for Harry to see reason. So, six months after he breaks up with her at Dumbledore's funeral, she decides to take matters into her own hands, giving Harry the scavenger hunt of his life. Canon through HBP.


_February 14, 1998, 8:02 p.m._

Harry's lustful glare seemed to penetrate through my very soul as he pinned me against the hard wall of the Room of Requirement. His piercing green eyes looked deep down into my brown eyes. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and he held me up from the bum with the other. His fingers tangled themselves into my silky, red hair, lovingly yet possessive. My breasts prominently pressed against his chest, as I was clad in only a little emerald green thong, and a matching bra.

"Last chance," he warned me, caressing my cheek with his thumb. I kissed his thumb softly, opening my mouth slightly to take it into my mouth. Harry visibly swallowed, his Adam's apple rising up and back down again.

"Ginny," he warned, pulling his finger from my lips, "I don't want us to do something that you'll regret."

I laughed languidly, and moved so my cheek was touching his and my mouth was right next to his ear. "What will I regret doing, Harry?" I asked, whispering into his ear. "I'd never regret making love with you." I moved my hips slowly around his growing erection, whimpering as his hardness provided friction to my clit, even when so many layers of clothing were separating us. If this was how I felt when Harry and I were both clothed (at least partially), how would I feel when he was inside of me?

Harry gritted his teeth, obviously more than aroused by my movements. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into," he said as a last resort, his eyes squeezing shut as I moved my hips against him. "I'm Harry Potter. Voldemort will always be after me, Ginny. He'll be after me whether I like it or not. And he'll try to hurt you. He always hurts the people who I… who I love."

I tried to smile, but I felt my eyes watering up. Oh Merlin, how I loved him too. So much. Suddenly, it was as if something had taken over my body, I was kissing Harry fiercely and he was all too happy to respond.

"Love you," he moaned into my mouth before running his tongue across my lower lip. I moaned loudly.

"I love you too," I responded, fisting my hands into his hair. "And now I want to make love with you."

Harry's eyes widened considerably, before he nodded his head dumbly. He looked like a little boy that had just been given a lifetime supply of candy. I stifled a giggle as his lips crashed down onto mine again.

"Thank Merlin for scavenger hunts," he groaned, kissing my neck.

"I completely agree, love," I whispered to him, still smiling. "And now you get the grand prize."

"What's that?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"Me," I said simply, before ripping off his shirt.

_December 24, 1997, 6:00 a.m._

I raced down the staircase from my dormitory, the chilly winter air making me shiver. Couldn't they at least put some warming spells around the castle? Shaking the unnecessary thoughts from my head, I focused on the task at hand.

Clutching the small white envelope in my hand, I made my way quickly down the last of the stairs. The person who thought to put spiral staircases in the towers (most likely Godric Gryffindor), was a complete and utter idiot. I snorted as I realized that she had just called Godric Gryffindor, possibly the greatest wizard of all time right next to Merlin, an idiot.

Finding a large stack of presents with the name "Harry Potter" written on them, I tucked my letter between two large presents. As I walked backwards a few steps to survey my brilliant handiwork, I was startled by a noise coming from the boys' staircase. I quickly whipped my head around, looking for a place to hide. It was no use. The footsteps were drawing closer. Finally, I found a small space in back of the fireplace to hide in. It was a tiny space, most likely a miscalculation when the castle was constructed. But I fit, and that was all that mattered.

Peeking through a small hole in the wall, my eyes widened. It was Harry _bloody_ Potter, the man of my dreams. He stopped in his tracks as he reached his pile of gifts, and took a long whiff of the air. He smiled dreamily, and absentmindedly licked his lips. I winced. He seemed so close to figuring out it was me. But, then again, Harry was very daft. All teenage boys were.

Opening up his presents, Harry grinned happily as he received many coveted things such as a new "lifetime" supply of Chocolate Frogs from my brother. I held in my snort of laughter. So that was why he had gotten up at six o'clock in the morning. Really, Harry reminded me so much of Ron sometimes. Suddenly, my eyes widened as Harry picked up my letter. His eyes scanned over it, and I thought back to what I had written.

_Harry,_

_Hi. I won't tell you who I am. Not for awhile at least. But here's the deal: I'll keep leaving these little notes around, and you do what they tell you to do. It'll be sort of like a scavenger hunt, if you will. I promise, I'm not some weird crazed stalker fan person. I'm not like that. Just hear me out. I don't care that you are Harry Potter, I just care that you're Harry. I'm not asking you to fall in love with me or anything; I'm just giving you a fun Christmas present. Happy holidays, Harry._

_So, for the scavenger hunt, solve this riddle and look up a book in the library about the topic. The next note will be tucked within the pages. _

_Here's the riddle:_

_I cause sad thoughts, and inspire happy thoughts. Who am I?_

_Take your time solving it. I know you know it. This one's pretty easy._

_Love,_

_Me_

I thought that the letter was a good one. It didn't give away who I was, but also took the first step in my plan. Mission successful.

_December 31, 1997, 11:55 p.m._

I slipped out onto the deck of the Astronomy Tower, letting the cool breeze brush against me. My white, silky nightdress fluttered in the wind, and I felt like a goddess. I smiled as I thought of my plans with Harry. He had been researching in the library all week, and seemed to be getting close to the goal. This was indicated by his books on dark creatures that he was reading. I sat on a little stone bench that felt far squishier than it looked. Suddenly, I realized that I was sitting on an invisible person and I let out a yelp and jumped up. A mop of messy black hair appeared, along with my favorite emerald-green eyes. It was Harry Potter.

"Harry," I whispered, noticing that his face had an angelic look to it out here in the moonlight. I moved closer to him, until my face was inches from his. I couldn't help that I was in love with him…

"Ginny," he whispered back, taking my face into his hands. He moved closer as if to kiss me, but he touched his cheek to mine. I smiled at the intimate action. Harry loved me, and I knew it. He just wanted to feel my cheek against his, to know that I was real. It had been a year now that he had been trying to protect me from Voldemort. He just wanted me back.

I couldn't hold back any longer, and pulled back from him a little. I kissed him tenderly, just as the clock tower chimed twelve o'clock. We kissed for all twelve chimes, our kiss intensifying through the cycle. As the clock stopped, Harry pulled away, his eyes widening.

"We… we can't," he whispered, sounding truly heartbroken and pulling away from me. He kissed the top of my head as a promise, and he walked quickly away. I was left alone on the top of the tower, wondering why I put up with him. But I did know.

It was because I loved him.

_January 12, 1998_

I now knew that Harry had figured out the riddle. It took him long enough, but it happened. I watched him read the next note as he sat in the library…

_Harry,_

_Yes, the answer is Dementors! Congratulations on finding this note, hopefully you didn't just randomly open every book on cloaked figures in existence. Knowing you though, it's probably taken you about two weeks to figure it out... _

_Anyway, your next task is to find an object. Just think about it._

_The wind rushes past your ears. You're so happy, so free. The troubles of the world are gone. I'm there, along with 14 others of my kind. I've been to hell and back again, they took me apart then glued me together again. I am your second, so not your first. The other one's fate was kind of worse._

_Love,_

_Me_

_P.S. Your next note will be attached to the label of said object. It will be invisible with a minor sticking charm so make sure to cast a few finite incantatem spells to have it show up_

I smiled as I saw Harry smile. He seemed to be enjoying this as much as I was. But he didn't know what I had in store for him. He didn't know the master plan.

But he would soon. Yes, I would make sure of that.

_January 18, 1998_

It was official. Harry had told Hermione about the notes, the "secret admirer," everything. Hermione, being the genius that she was, picked up on everything immediately. She had been sending knowing glances my way ever since. I couldn't figure out if Hermione was incredibly smart in this situation or if Harry was incredibly daft. Most likely the latter.

Hermione had been helping Harry decipher the notes, and she dissected the new one with no trouble at all. In fact, she solved it in about three minutes, tops. So, Harry found my new note with the help of Hermione. I watched them from my secret hiding place in the broom shed. The note for Harry was charmed to stick to the label of his Firebolt.

_Harry,_

_There are two more riddles for you to solve until you receive your prize. Believe me, you'll really like the prize. _

_So, time for your riddle. _

_To get this note, you'll have to sneak,_

_Under your cloak, don't make a peep._

_Find the woman with feline within,_

_And unstick my note from her scarlet hairpin. _

_In advance Harry, I'm very sorry about this one. I suppose I was just running out of ideas. You'll have to be stealthy. _

_Love,_

_Me_

I really didn't want to do this to Harry. He could get in major trouble. But I just couldn't help myself. Well, Harry would be alright. He always was, no matter what risky situation he put himself in.

_February 10, 1998_

Most of January flew by in a blur, and I anxiously awaited Harry (and Hermione) to figure out the riddle. I knew that Hermione would have solved the whole thing in less than a day, but Hermione had decided to start cramming for exams four months ahead of time. Harry, hopeless without somebody to help him, just gave up.

I was desperate to come up with something, so I went to Hermione when she was in the library, her face hidden behind an enormous book.

"Erm… Hermione?" I asked, hesitantly.

Hermione sighed, primly placing a bookmark between two pages and slamming the book shut.

"Ginny, there is no need to waste any time. Please say what you would like to say so I can get back to my studying."

"Okay then," I muttered under my breath, before my voice loudened but still stayed at a whisper. "Look Hermione, you and I both know that I'm the one sending the notes to Harry. I need you to take a break from your studying, just for a few minutes, to move the process along."

Hermione's face wore that smirk, the one that everyone was used to because they saw it every day. It was Hermione's way of showing that she was right, even if it was unintentional on her part.

"I'll do my best," she answered, opening her book again.

"Thank you," I told her, smiling gratefully. "Seriously Hermione, this means the world to me."

But Hermione didn't answer; her face was hidden behind the book again.

_February 12, 1998_

I watched from a distance as Hermione talked to Harry, and Harry showed my note to her. Hermione's mouth dropped open, and she cast a quick, yet indiscernible, glare in my direction.

As _everybody_ knew, there was no way that Hermione would ever break school rules. But my note was telling Harry to do something almost impossible, something that would cost Gryffindor hundreds of points if he was caught.

My note instructed Harry to break into Professor McGonagall's office and find the next note on her hairpin.

_February 13, 1998_

I don't know how he did it. Well actually, I kind of do. But I can't believe that he didn't get caught! I suppose I knew that he would find a way though.

This evening I saw Harry slip something into his pocket that looked like a sleeping potion. His invisibility cloak was also sticking out of his schoolbag. I'm sure that Hermione didn't know about this, she would never allow Harry to use a sleeping potion on a teacher.

And then I knew that Harry had succeeded. My heart beat wildly in my chest, threatening to jump out of my ribcage. Because I knew what the note said. And I knew what tomorrow would bring. The next note was simple. No riddles, no clues. Just directions.

_Harry,_

_Be in the Room of Requirement at 8:00 p.m. tomorrow. I'll be there._

_Love,_

_Me_

_February 14, 1998, 8:00 p.m._

It was time. Time for the biggest moment of my life. I paced back and forth inside the Room of Requirement, waiting for Harry. Any moment now, he would be here…

I didn't have to wait long. A minute later, the door creaked open and Harry walked nervously into the room. He suddenly froze in place, gazing at one thing and one thing only.

Harry didn't look at the dimly glowing candles, the luxurious spa, or even the king-size bed draped with colors of cream and emerald green. His eyes focused only on me, as I had planned.

I was dressed in a lacy lingerie set, an emerald green bra and thong. It was my favorite color, after all, to match his eyes.

"Ginny…" Harry almost moaned, realizing what my intentions were for tonight.

I slowly sauntered over to him, pressing every curve of my body up against him when I reached him. Harry moaned, overwhelmed by my actions, but managed to have enough rational thought to wrap his arms around me. And then, we both lost control, our lips pressing together forcefully as we shared kiss after kiss.

"Oh Merlin…" Harry panted, forcing his lips to part from mine. "Ginny are you sure about this?"

I looked up at him determinately, passion blazing in my eyes. Passion for him. And, instead of responding, I kissed him again.

My kiss was all of an answer Harry needed. He turned us around, pressing me against the wall as he opened his mouth and I tasted the taste that was uniquely Harry. As we kissed, I wrapped one leg around Harry and he took that as an invitation to lift me up and pin me against the wall. I then wrapped both legs tightly around his waist and my arms around his shoulders.

Harry's lips moved to my neck, and I moaned, involuntarily pushing my hips into his. I was shocked when I felt how hard Harry already was for me. But that was definitely the reaction that I had planned. Otherwise I would have worn clothes and let Harry discover the lacy underwear by himself. But this way, I knew that he wouldn't be able to leave no matter what.

"Oh Harry," I moaned softly, my breath washing against his cheek. At this, he brought his emerald eyes back up to meet mine.

Harry's lustful glare seemed to penetrate through my very soul as he pinned me against the hard wall of the Room of Requirement. His piercing green eyes looked deep down into my brown eyes. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and he held me up from the bum with the other. His fingers tangled themselves into my silky, red hair, lovingly yet possessive. My breasts prominently pressed against his chest, as I was clad in only a little emerald green thong, and a matching bra.

"Last chance," he warned me, caressing my cheek with his thumb. I kissed his thumb softly, opening my mouth slightly to take it into my mouth. Harry visibly swallowed, his Adam's apple rising up and back down again.

"Ginny," he warned, pulling his finger from my lips, "I don't want us to do something that you'll regret."

I laughed languidly, and moved so my cheek was touching his and my mouth was right next to his ear. "What will I regret doing, Harry?" I asked, whispering into his ear. "I'd never regret making love with you." I moved my hips slowly around his growing erection, whimpering as his hardness provided friction to my clit, even when so many layers of clothing were separating us. If this was how I felt when Harry and I were both clothed (at least partially), how would I feel when he was inside of me?

Harry gritted his teeth, obviously more than aroused by my movements. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into," he said as a last resort, groaning slightly as I moved my hips against him. "I'm Harry Potter. Voldemort will always be after me, Ginny. He'll be after me whether I like it or not. And he'll try to hurt you. He always hurts the people who I… who I love."

I tried to smile, but I felt my eyes watering up. Oh Merlin, how I loved him too. So much. Suddenly, it was as if something had taken over my body, I was kissing Harry fiercely and he was all too happy to respond.

"Love you," he moaned into my mouth before running his tongue across my lower lip. I moaned loudly.

"I love you too," I responded, fisting my hands into his hair. "And now I want to make love with you."

Harry's eyes widened considerably, before he nodded his head dumbly. He looked like a little boy that had just been given a lifetime supply of candy. I stifled a giggle as his lips crashed down onto mine again.

"Thank Merlin for scavenger hunts," he groaned, kissing my neck.

"I completely agree, love," I whispered to him, still smiling. "And now you get the grand prize."

"What's that?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"Me," I said simply, before ripping off his shirt.

At this, Harry took action. Holding me securely against his bare chest, Harry carried me over to the bed. When his knees hit the edge, he flopped over and ended up lying on top of me.

I gazed up into Harry's eyes, willing my own eyes to show him how deeply I cared for him. Harry smiled softly back at me, and pressed his lips to mine in a gentle kiss. I let my lips press against his lightly, feeling his soft skin under mine as I nipped at them teasingly. Harry slowly slipped his tongue into my mouth, and I sighed happy as I tasted him. He massaged my tongue gently with his, not being able to stop his smile when I moaned softly.

Pulling away from the kiss, I smiled up at Harry. "Roll over?" I requested, bringing my hand to his cheek. Harry obliged, holding onto my waist and flipping us over so I was now the one on top. I moved down, bringing my hands to the front of his jeans. I unbuttoned and unzipped them, not being able to ignore Harry's prominent erection. When I had his jeans on the floor, I crawled back up so that my face was at the same level as his. "I want you," I confessed, pressing a line of kisses to his jaw.

"Believe me, you have no idea," breathed Harry, his head tilting back at my ministrations. Harry's hands, which had previously been resting on my hips, trailed up until they reached my bra clasp. Harry toyed with the little contraption for a moment, until he finally seemed to figure it out and the bra came undone. Clever boy.

Harry slid the straps from my shoulders, and tossed the bra in the general direction of the floor. I leant down against him, and we both moaned when our bare chests pressed together. Before I knew it, Harry had flipped me over once again and I was gazing up at him. "Hi," I said, smiling. I wasn't just slightly breathless from the amazing man on top of me.

"Hi," Harry said back to me, chuckling slightly. One of Harry's hands wrapped in my hair, while the other made its way slowly up my ribcage. I shivered as he brushed against the underside of my breast, and pressed myself against him.

"Touch me, Harry," I told him, reaching up and closing my hand around his.

Harry smiled at me, brushing a kiss to my cheek. "I love you, you know," he told me.

I smiled. "I know." And I did know. I knew from every time he kissed me, every time he looked into my eyes. And now, as Harry's trembling hand came to rest upon my breast, I still knew. Harry massaged my breast gently in his hand, causing me to moan his name. Harry's hand became more adventurous after that, gathering my nipple and rolling it between his fingers. The whole process was repeated for my other breast, which I greatly appreciated. But suddenly, I was done playing around. I had waited all of my life for this moment, and I was ready to have Harry inside of me.

"Harry," I panted, reaching out my hand to still his tender ministrations. "I'm ready."

Harry gazed up into my eyes, moving his hand from my breast to my cheek, before smiling and nodding. He pulled his boxers off, throwing them to the floor, before slowly pulling my own underwear off and down my legs. As soon as he had thrown my underwear to the ground, my hand started to trail down his chest – only to be stopped by his hand.

"Ginny, don't," he told me, bringing my hand to his lips. "I've been ready to make love to you ever since I walked in the door." We both smiled at each other, before our lips met in a tender kiss. Harry moved above me and I spread my legs open for him, our lips never leaving each other.

"I'll love you forever, Ginny."

"Oh Harry, I'll love you for eternity."

And then Harry was inside of me, slowly pushing into my opening and being as gentle as he could possibly be. It hurt for a moment, and my eyes squeezed shut from the pain. But it passed as quickly as it came, and Harry kissed my forehead lovingly. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, even though I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to.

"No, I'm okay," I said, smiling up at him and realizing how good it felt to have him inside of me. I experimentally moved my hips upward, moaning as I felt a surge of pleasure electrify my senses. Harry, following my example, pushed further into me. I could see that Harry was holding himself back, even though I was fine now. "Harry, it's alright," I told him, rotating my hips around him. "Keep going." And so he did, pulling himself out slightly and then thrusting back into me again.

But Harry wasn't in this only for himself, but also for me. He brought his hand between us, while still slowly thrusting into me, and tentatively rubbed his index and middle fingers against my clit.

The shock of pleasure that pulsed through me was enough to make me scream. And I did. "Harry!" I cried, thrusting my hips against his rock-hard cock and his fingers, which were both doing amazing things to my body. Harry took this as an incentive to continue rubbing against me, in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Gin…can't hold on… much longer," panted Harry, grunting each time he thrust into me. His movements inside of me were becoming faster and more urgent, as well as his fingers against my clit. I felt myself gush around him, my opening becoming even wetter.

"I'm with you, Harry," I told him, my breath catching in my throat at the feelings he was evoking in me. "I'm always with you..."

And then, I honestly thought that I'd died and gone to heaven. Harry thrust into me one last earth-shattering time, and I saw stars. "Oh Harry," I moaned loudly, as I trembled violently and orgasmed around him.

Harry reached his own peak then, calling out, "Ginny!" as I felt his warm liquid shooting into me. He continued to thrust slowly, letting me ride out my climax.

After I was fully satisfied, Harry and I both went limp and collapsed onto the bed. We clung to each other tightly, unwilling to let go and risk the possibility that this was only a dream. But, as I looked up into Harry's face, and his emerald eyes sparkled down at me lovingly, I knew that this was real.

"Gin?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Ron's going to kill me."

I giggled a little bit, and then softly pressed my lips to Harry's. "Don't tell him, then," I suggested, my eyes sparkling merrily as I pulled the covers over our naked bodies.

Harry smiled, wrapping me in his arms, before his eyes slowly closed. "I love you, Ginny," I heard him say, before we both drifted off to sleep, happy and in love. All was well.


End file.
